deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Rainbow Dash
Rainbow Dash is a pegasus/pony from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. She appeared in the 17th episode of Death Battle, Starscream VS Rainbow Dash, where she fought Starscream of the Transformers franchise. She was voiced by Erica Mendez Bio Rainbow Dash is a cocky and impatient yet loyal, blue pegasus, a pony with wings, who can control weather, which she does from Cloudsdale, a city in the sky. She is a weather patroller of Ponyville. As of the episode Newbie Dash, Rainbow Dash is now a member of the Wonderbolts. Death Battle Information Background *Height: Approx. 4' *Flight School drop out *Weather Manager *Winner of 'Best Young Flyer's Competition *Unnatural durability *Black belt in Karate Weather Control *Can stand on clouds *Can manipulate clouds *Can force lightning and rain from clouds *Managerial position proves mastery in this field *Tornado creation and control Movelist *Super Speed Struct *Fantastic Filly Flash *Cloud barrel weave *Cloud spinning *Rainblow Dry *Buccaneer Blaze Attributes *Brash & Arrogant *Extremely competitive *Brave & Loyal *Athletic on both ground & air *Top Speed: 3,800 MPH Sonic Rainboom *Hypersonic *Speed of Mach 10 *Top Speed: 7,600 mph *Creates a Rainbow *Powerful Shockwave *Can pull 90 degree turns Death Battle Quotes *''"Hi there."'' (to Starscream upon meeting him) *''"You talk a lot."'' (to Starscream after his long taunt) *''"You're not very good at this game, are you?"'' (to Starscream while standing on his jet form) *''"Alright! It... is... on!"'' (after being struck by Starscream's Null Ray) *''"Well... I don't know. I mean... I know should love and tolerate, but..."'' (before Starscream finishes locking onto her) *''"Oh my gosh!"'' (flying away from Starscream's missiles) *''"Ah yeah! That was awesome!"'' (after destroying Starscream's body) Gallery Rainbow_dash_licking_screen_by_sportsracer48-d56zhnn.png|Rainbow Dash teasing that was used in her Death Battle against Starscream. SONIC_RAINBOOM_BEEEEOTCH.png|Rainbow Dash performing the Sonic Rainboom Trivia *Rainbow Dash, as well as her opponent, were the first Hasbro characters on Death Battle, with the next two being Bucky O'Hare and Pinkie Pie. *Rainbow Dash is (so far) the only combatant who technically didn't kill her opponent, as Starscream's Spark is immortal. *At the time of its airing, Rainbow Dash hailed from the "youngest" franchise as My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic had only completed its second season premiere the day after her fight with Starscream aired. *After the crew of ScrewAttack looked her up on the MLP wikia, they greenlit the episode Rainbow Dash was in after they were floored by her absurd feats. *Rainbow Dash was the first MLP Character to enter Death Battle, being followed by Pinkie Pie. *Rainbow Dash is the first character to win a Joke Battle, being followed by Smokey Bear. References * Rainbow Dash on Wikipedia. * Rainbow Dash on the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Category:Combatants Category:Female Category:Animal Combatants Category:Magic Users Category:Teenage Combatants Category:Toy Combatants Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:TV Show Combatants Category:Combatants with Fan-Made Sprites Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Season 1 Combatants Category:Hasbro Characters Category:Mascots Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:Flying combatants Category:Light Users Category:Speedsters Category:Air Users Category:Merciful Combatants Category:Protagonists